


Dancing Around

by sandboxqueen



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempted Gender Neutral Pronouns, F/M, Feminine Pronouns In Some Spots, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Ryan the Dad Guy, Swearing, romantic relationships, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandboxqueen/pseuds/sandboxqueen
Summary: You never thought recording videos of you playing video games in your living room, yelling at technology, and swearing profusely would become such a big part of your life. You certainly didn't think it would garner the attention of an entertainment and gaming company. Mostly because you didn't know they existed till now."The fuck is an ‘achievement hunter’ and why are they emailing me right now?"(On indefinite hiatus. Restarting as I've hit a wall and don't know how to continue this. Read this if you like but it won't continue unless I suddenly get an idea. Sorry.)





	1. When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've ever gone through with posting. Hope it works out. Let me know if you like it.

You grumble as you fiddle around with audio clips, trying your best to get them to meld together through all the cutting and censoring you’d done. Why was Gavin determined to ruin almost every bit of footage with bullshit you couldn’t post? You were just glad the Fibbage recordings were always longer.

Due to a mixture of family engagements, holidays, or con appearances, quite a few people were out of the Achievement Hunter offices, leaving a few of you behind and its usual editors predisposed. Thus, you were left to the task, cursing the crew for not planning ahead as well as leaving all at once.

As you continued the lengthy process you let your thoughts wander slightly, thinking about the next day and what it marked. Three years. Three years of working with these idiots. Three years since the buzzer prank. Three years since that damn email.

You let out a chuckle as you backtracked to the day you even heard of the company now taking over your life.

“OH MY GOD I’M GONNA THROW YOU DOWN A FUCKING WELL!! NOT EVEN LASSIE WILL FIND YOUR ASS!!!” your current fit of anger was cut off by the chime of your phone, meaning you neglected to turn it on silent once again. With a growl of anger and several muttered curses you check to see the cause of the interruption mid-stream. “The fuck is an ‘achievement hunter’ and why are they emailing me right now?” you ask no one in particular as you put the device aside apologising to your followers before continuing your run of Dark Souls.

Suddenly the chat starts going crazy, distracting you as, once again, the death screen pops up again. You slam your controller down with an anger “FUCK” before turning to the chat to see what the commotion is.

_Achievement Hunter?? You’re getting contact form Achievement Hunter???_

_Lolol u dont kno who AH is??? Fake gamer…_

_DID THEY SAY ACHIEVEMENT HUNTER??? OH MY GOD MY SHIP COULD BE SAILED!!!_

_OOOOH SHIIIIIIT TWO RAGE QUITTERS IN THE SAME BUILDING WOULD BE SO DOPE_

_I’m confused. Is Achievement Hunter talking to you???_

“Woah, woah, woah. Can any one of you tell me who this ‘Achievement Hunter’ is please? Katie you seem to know.” You wait for one of your mods, Katie, to pop up with an explanation in tow. “‘Rooster teeth’? Is that meant to be some censored take on ‘cock bite’?”

_How do you NOT KNOW who they are???_

_(Y/N) HOW DID YOU KNOW???_

_I’m confused. Do you or don’t you know RT???_

_My two favs coming together!!!!!_

You play for the last hour, receiving more info on the “oh my god how have you never seen them” group of Achievement Hunter, before saying goodbye and switching off.

With a sigh you finally bring up your email, sifting through the trash and subscription services before looking at your business emails, glancing over sponsorships and product endorsements before hovering over the email from ‘Achievement Hunter’. With a quick search of the email address you deem it legitimate enough to open, finding it to be from a Jack Pattillo. A quick skim through gives the impression of a collaboration and to ‘shoot us back an email to discuss the offer further’.

You leave the email open, clicking onto the open word doc. “Alright, let’s see what we’re working with.” Your viewers in chat told you about their channel, along with links to their favourite videos. Clicking on the first link you were directed to a Minecraft video, watching as a bunch of idiots try to build a house. You had to admit though, it was pretty entertaining.

After giggling your way through a few Minecraft let’s plays, you click from a Mario Wii video, to a few Worms let’s plays, before clicking back onto your email account.

Staring at the email for a few seconds you chew on your lip in thought, finally typing up a response, asking about what was being offered and for information about Achievement Hunter, stating your unfamiliarity with them until now. You read through it one last time before hitting send and pushing away from your desk, not expecting a reply any time soon, to refuel your stomach before recording future videos.

Two Bioshock parts, one Walking Dead episode and a ‘What’s New in Gaming’ video in the cutting room later you’re sitting in front of your computer, barely awake at this point, before a chime reaches your ears, affectively catching your attention. You glide the mouse to your browser to check on whatever email just came through. Without checking the sender as you usually would you open it, reading through the message drowsily. Something about a job with content creation and video editing?

You finally glance up at the sender, quickly waking up and properly reading the email when you find it’s from AH. You find yourself excited after watching their videos at the idea of joining their community. You reply, beginning the three days of emails going back and forth, discussing the company, hopes for the future and what the job would include.

Dates for a meeting and trial run with the team is finally discussed and two weeks later you find yourself in Austin, Texas, being greeted by an enthusiastic blonde introducing herself as Kara. You return her enthusiasm, shaking her hand with a smile, “I’m (Y/N), it’s lovely to meet you.”

Her smile grows as she leads you into the building, “I know, I’m quite a fan of your videos to be honest.” She admits sheepishly before leading you further into the building, “A lot of people are familiar with your videos actually, so you could probably skip a lot of introductions, especially with these guys.” She explains as she leads you to a door, opening it and letting you inside.

The door opens to a small room with four people standing around, which would seem normal if one didn’t have a camera and another wasn’t cutting into the desk in front of you. You turn to Kara, finding her just as confused as you were, “good luck,” is all she says before patting your shoulder and making her way out. One wearing a hoodie looks up upon your arrival greeting you with an extended “AYYYYYYE!” gaining the attention of the other people in the room.

The other two unoccupied males give you a wave while the one about to start recording gives you a smile, “Hey, you made it!” he says holding out his hand to shake.

You recognise his voice, recalling that his name was Jack, before smiling back and shaking his hand. “In the flesh!”

The young curly haired guy steps up, clapping his hand on your shoulder with a smile, “We were starting to think you got lost or something,” he thrusts out the other hand for you to shake enthusiastically, “I’m Michael.” ‘The Rage Quit Guy’ as your viewers told you.

You return the gesture, shaking his hand with a matching grin. “Nice to finally meet a fellow anger management issue.” He lets out a chuckle, lightly punching your shoulder before pulling the other young glasses wearing individual forward.

He shoves Michael off before greeting you with a grin, “I’m Ray,” he starts with a wave, “the one who’s actually good at video games.” He finishes, receiving a shove and a head slap from the others. “It’s true!”

“Yeah,” the last male chimes in, you immediately remembering his voice from their videos. He turns to you, shaking hands with you, “I’m the boss of this shit show, Geoff.” He smiles at you, breaking the rough exterior he had with all of his tattoos and such, “It’s a pleasure to meet you (Y/N).”

You smile back enthusiastically, taking in everyone, “Pleasure to meet you all too.” You reply before glancing down at the one cutting into the desk. He smiles sheepishly, pausing in his actions. You raise a questioning brow, pointing down at the line he’d already cut into it, “Mind letting me in on the madness?”

He looks down at his hands before returning his gaze to you, “I don’t normally do this,” he clarifies before putting the tools down and turning to you, “I also may have forgotten this was happening today.” He continues, earning a laugh from you in return. He smiles at your reaction, chuckling lightly before holding out a hand to shake, “I’m Ryan by the way.”

“Resident genius.” Michael says as you shake Ryan’s hand.

You give him a questioning look, receiving a sheepish shrug in response. You look down at his work, “Well, let’s see what you got mad scientist.” You say, nodding towards the desk before looking back up at Ryan. He smirks and goes back to carving the square of desk out.

“Alright Ryan,” Jack says as he starts recording, grin on his face, “what the fuck are you doing?” Ryan goes on to explain his play on the beep prank as he continues cutting into the desk again, receiving a few laughs from the rest of the group.

You find yourself laughing along as he comments on the likelihood of Gavin’s desk catching fire, “You are fucked.” You say as the camera is pointed to you, “I love it.” The camera points back to Ryan as he gives you an endearing smile before returning to the desk.

Soon enough, said British idiot is introduced to you and watch as the desk is almost torn apart.

Yeah. You were gonna like it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this would you be so kind as to give it a kudos or a comment. Anything to tell me I'm doing something right. Thanks for the read.


	2. Shoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first month at AH, a bit of an embarrassing situation, and possibly a hospital visit. Who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Uh. This one isn't very good nor is it very long. Or to me it isn't. It's kind of just a bit of fodder so i'm not skipping forward too much really. I'm sue there'll be more like it in the future of this fic. But regardless here it is. Also thank you to the people leaving kudos and subscribing. I see you. Enjoy.

How do you begin to describe your first week at Achievement Hunter?

Well, there was never a dull moment, that’s for sure. By the end of the week you were surprised you didn’t have abs from all the laughing you’d done. Even editing the videos was hilarious, and you always hated doing that when it was just you. Of course, you still had your own quota to fill when you got home of a day, though you’d probably be toning that down soon enough. 

The guys were easy enough to get along with and were definitely as accommodating as possible while you were settling in. They’re help was welcome in keeping you sane during the moving process. 

Of course, being you, you found it hard to completely come out of your anxious shell, failing to get comfortable just yet. Which was surprising considering nothing could be more embarrassing than these guys. It wasn’t until Wednesday in your second week you’d let go a little, giving the guys a glimpse of the person they had seen in your videos. 

You let out a triumphant yell as you threw off your head phones, leaning back in your chair as you let your freshly edited GTA let’s play render. You grabbed your phone before glancing around the room, finding it empty except for Ray, who was at his desk, headphones on and editing the latest Minecraft let’s play. You grabbed your earphones from your bag, plugging them in and putting your music on shuffle, bopping along to anything and everything, silently mouthing the words to whatever was playing. 

Slowly you found yourself singing or humming along to the music, as you absentmindedly tapped along on your desk. You stopped as the beginning of ‘Shoop’ started, grinning away and forgetting where you were. Suddenly you found yourself rapping or singing along with the lyrics, totally carefree and unaware of your surroundings. 

A muffled sound caught your attention making you rip your earphones out as you whipped around to find everyone at their desks, (or couch in Ryan and Gavin’s case, since you were using Gavin’s desk today) cackling at your little concert you’d put on. You groaned in embarrassment and pulled your hoodie up over your head, hanging your head in your hands to hide the shame. 

“Now THAT is the (Y/N) we hired!” you heard Geoff yell before you felt a pair of arms wrap around you, “my little introverted caterpillar is becoming a Salt N Pepper loving butterfly!” he finishes before another bout of laughter washes over the room, this time with you joining in. 

You shove the man away from you, flipping him to amuse everyone further, “Yeah, yeah, I’ve held back a bit,” you start as you pull the hood back off your head, fixing your hair, “but fucking Christ, how can I not when I’m stuck in a room with a bunch of psychotic, angry, assholes, who know no boundaries?” you finally just let go, allowing the let’s player in you to get out after being out of it for so long. The room erupts in laughter again, enjoying every second of your outburst.

The next few days find you quickly warming up to the team and becoming your old on camera self again, joining in with more of the stupid shit happening on the daily.

One day in particular though, you really give Michael a run for his money. 

The Tuesday of your third week you roll up to the office, no big deal. You enter the building, greeting Kara on your way through as well as anyone else you happen to pass, crossing paths with Ryan as you do so. “Wuddup Haywood,” you greet him with a grin, receiving the same. You reach the AH office, hearing the muffled but unmistakable sound of laughter coming from the room. Turning to Ryan he shrugs, obviously with no clue as to what was going on. 

You shrug back before opening the door, the five men in the room laughing their asses off as they stood around Geoff’s desk. “What the fuck are you dildos so happy about this early in the day?” you ask, feeling like you should regret it once you see their faces. And oh boy do you regret it when they show you.

You stand stock still as you watch the screen in front of you, expressionless as you see the recording taken from the ‘Shoop’ incident, now on the Rooster Teeth channel. You take a deep breath in, slowly releasing it through your nose as you rub your temples. “Who was it?” is all you ask as you look at every individual face. 

They exchange glances as they realised they fucked up, eventually landing on Gavin, who is looking anywhere but at you. You breathe slowly as you stare at the Brit, face still expressionless as you do, finally addressing him, “I’m giving you a twenty second head start Free,” is all the warning you give him before his eyes widen and he books it out of the room.

Everyone watches as you count down evenly, leaving in a sprint as soon as you hit twenty. 

“Wow,” Jack starts, taking a seat at his desk, “not even you get so angry you’re calm.” He says, addressing Michael as he heads to his desk. The curly haired male shrugs, leaning back in his chair, “(Y/N) is at a level of scary I could only dream of achieving in my mortal state.” 

“I bet you that isn’t even their final form.” Ray jokes as he spins around, turning to whatever work he had on his computer while laughing at his own joke. “Nice one Ray.”

Ryan stands in his spot, shocked by the events that had transpired. “Should we see if Gavin’s alright?” he asked, everyone thinking on the notion for a few seconds before coming the same conclusion.

“Nah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this would you be so kind as to give it a kudos or a comment. Anything to tell me I'm doing something right. Thanks for the read.


	3. Begin Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We want to inspire and be inspired. Feels pretty amazing to see you've achieved the first part of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a few of these chapters lying around for a while. So of course my ultimate reaction is to post two in one day.  
> So here's the next one. I don't know if it's any good but I liked how I went about it. Nice and sweet. 
> 
> Also the chapters for titles are song names. I do not own them. Nor anyone in this for that matter. Anyway.
> 
> Thanks for the views, kudos and subs. Really appreciate it. Enjoy.

“The fuck?” you say as you look over Ryan’s shoulder, red stone and repeaters filling his screen in Minecraft. He looks up at you with an amused smirk before shoving over to give you a seat next to him on the couch before turning back to the screen. You watch as he walks silently over to the back of the dispensers, clicking to show you the contents. You shake your head, “this is behind Ray’s house isn’t it?” you ask, remembering his aversion to cakes in Minecraft.

With a laugh he nods before continuing his work. “Brought me in as the mastermind for the circuitry,” he says with a smirk, Gavin and Geoff continuing their conversation in the background, “though I feel this is more of a you thing.” He says raising a brow at you.

You scoff, crossing your arms in faux annoyance, “Says the man that built a timed buzzer and stuck it in Gavin’s desk on my first day here.” You reply, receiving a laugh from the man as he connects the failsafe of the circuitry. You watch on as they test the contraption, laughing as cakes fire out, “He’s going to lose his shit.”

They continue with you watching on in amusement, finally finishing up with a sea of cakes filling Ray’s shitty dirt house. Ryan stops his recording and slouches, resting his head against the back of the couch, “that was way too frustrating.” He says throwing an arm over his eyes in an over the top matter. 

You snort, ruffling his hair before jumping out of your seat. “Alright little miss drama queen,” you say, grabbing his arms, “time for lunch.” You begin to haul him up off the couch, trying with all your strength, refusing to give up. He laughs before assisting you in your endeavour, coming to his feet and letting you drag him from the office. 

“Okay, okay. I get it. You’re hungry,” he says as you approach his car, “no need to rip my arm off.” He pulls his keys from his back pocket, unlocking it before opening the passenger door for you. 

You hop in, immediately pulling out the cable you’d stashed to connect your phone to the radio. “A hungry woman is an unforgiving one,” you mutter as you flick through your music, “so I suggest I get fed or who knows what tragedies will behold you!” you finish, eventually just setting your music on shuffle anyway. 

You watch as Ryan dramatically rolls his eyes and scoffs, buckling in and starting the car, “I’m sorry that my well being has gotten in the way of you and food.” He smiles over at you, you smiling back before he drives off.

Ryan lists off places to go, you shaking your head or making faces. This continues until he suggests something you’re in the mood for, receiving an enthusiastic nod of approval before he laughs at your antics and changes course for the new destination. This had become a recurring thing in the last few weeks. 

In the month or so you’d been at Achievement Hunter, the two of you seemed to become really good friends, closer than anyone else in the office. Which was pretty good considering he was one of the tamer of everyone despite his ‘Mad King’ thing. He made it his part time job to help you move in once everything from home had arrived in Austin, being your knight in shining armour when you had any problems that needed fixing in the apartment you’d bought.

It was almost weird how fast the two of you clicked, despite not knowing the other existed before meeting each other. That fact alone was probably a deciding factor. 

Bickering aside, you found yourselves settling for a small café a few people at the office had mentioned, figuring it couldn’t be bad if Burnie had liked it. You arrive easily, finding a table quickly. Ryan unexpectedly pulls out a chair for you, making you pause for a moment before you smile and sit, helping you in before taking a seat across from you. He probably didn’t even know how nice that was. 

Soon enough a waitress came over, looking to be in her mid-twenties, and began to take our orders before getting a better look at who she was talking to and stopping suddenly. “Miss, are you alright?” you ask, waving a hand in front of her face, seeming to snap her out of her staring match with you. 

“You’re (Y/T/N)!” She says, dumbstruck by the fact you were there, sitting at a table, talking to her, “I’ve seen all of your videos and watch your streams! You actually inspired me to go into this business and follow my dreams! Oh my god I can’t believe you’re here!” she begins to ramble and you grin up at her, happy to meet one of your fans in the wild. She pulls a phone out of her pocket, turning it over to show you the cover, “Will you sign this for me?” It’s a purple cover with your channel’s logo on it in white.

You nod with a grin and she hands it over as well as a sharpie from her apron. Asking for her name, finding it to be Hayleigh, you sign it before she takes a deep breath and reverts back into waitress mode. Ordering aside and drinks out, she leaves the table, squealing slightly as she rushes to the kitchen. You turn to Ryan, seeing him trying to hold back his laughter and failing as he throws his head back, kind of like a little kid.

Shaking your head, you throw a sugar packet at him, being the only thing in reach besides cutlery. He calms down, smirking at you in amusement, “Do you get that a lot?” he asks, replacing the sugar packet in the holder again. 

You think on it, shrugging as you answer, “It happens every so often. Just the odd fan popping up every now and then.” You shrug again, looking down at the table, tapping along to whatever was playing in the background, some Taylor Swift song you think. You shrug again and smile up at him, finding him smiling back at you, “It lets me know that I’m doing something meaningful you know?”

He nods in understanding, looking over at the waitress, now known as the owner, who was conversing with a few other patrons. “You did that, you know.” He says, bringing your attention to the woman, smiling as her words dawned on you before turning back to Ryan and his warm expression. You felt your cheeks heat up a little, cursing him and his unknowing charm, busying yourself with taking a sip of your drink instead of staring. 

Yeah, in the month or so you’d been at Achievement Hunter, the two of you seemed to become really good friends, closer than anyone else in the office. And on a Wednesday in a café, as you discussed things from music to your families, you wondered if your heart was beating as loud as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my shameless self insert for lack of imagination.
> 
> I actually really liked this one. It's mostly related to my want to inspire other people by doing what I love. It feels pretty amazing when you hear from others that your work made them want to do the same. I've heard it from a few of my kids I teach dance to. My words have made them want to do what they enjoy. Pretty cool. Anyway.
> 
> If you enjoyed this would you be so kind as to give it a kudos or a comment. Anything to tell me I'm doing something right. Thanks for the read.


	4. I Saw It On Your Keyboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never really bothered to check who watched your streams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not especially happy with this one, but I wanted something to go between my next one so I didn't lose too much time. So this is another short bit of fodder to fill the emptiness. Please enjoy.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone that has left kudos and subbed to this. You are amazing. And especially thank you to Igenie for reminding me that I had google extensions on. You saved my life.

Looking back on your first ever RTX, it was a wonder you even survived let alone made it anywhere on time. If it wasn’t for your guardian Webb, you wouldn’t have even found most of your halls. The amount of times someone asked for a selfie made your cheeks lose feeling for a while. Your involvement in the AH and podcast panels was well received as well as your packed out signing sessions. There has never been a larger group of people wearing green, purple, white, and black in existence.

“Alright, alright, alright.” Your pre-stream waiting screen fades out, leaving your face in view as you continue to check on how things are running, music continuing quietly in the background. You liked Hellogoodbye after all. “Looks like we are up and running. Let me just,” cutting the music, you begin shuffling a few windows around, chat and capture in sight, muting your twitch page, “that’s better.”

You continue with your usual opening stream spiel, talking about how much fun your first RTX was, noting anyone donating and subscribing as they popped up, _“honeybadgerdontgiveafuck thank you for subbing and reminding me that meme exists_ _”_ before starting on Assassin’s Creed III.

It was maybe an hour into falling off buildings because of a missed button and answering a few questions here and there, and you deemed it necessary for a break to eat and answer more of chat’s burning questions. Answers like “I’m not that involved in RWBY to be honest”, “Achievement Hunter have a few plans but you’ll just have to wait and see”, and “if you refer back to the panel video on Rooster Teeth you’ll find your answer” came up more often than not, making you feel like you were entering a vicious circle of vagueness.

It wasn’t until one of your mods Katie starting asking questions did the topic start to turn on you. You sigh as more and more messages concerning your friendship with Ryan Haywood poured in, giving you flashbacks of the AH panel and signings the two of you got bombarded at, “I feel like you guys are never gonna let up about this are you?” the response was immediate as soon as the stream caught up with you, a hard no being the overall census.

You laugh, admiring their persistence as you finally gave them some sort of answer, “Ryan and I are very good friends. I’d even go as far as to say best friends as the others put it at the panel.” You thought back on Geoff’s exclamations at how close the two of you had become, commenting on how “the nerds really found each other” and Michael’s call out on how you were the new Mavin.

“No one could become the new Mavin,” you had said with a cheer from the audience backing you up. Michael then laughed before rushing over to the Brit to give him a bone crushing hug, Gavin squawking in surprise, “Too true.”

With a smile you return to the present, chat still asking more and more about how your friendship had occurred, “Well, he was like a big brother when I started. Driving me to and from work, making sure I eat, helping me get moved in. Of course the others did too but Ryan was one of the main culprits. Plus, he understood my nerd talk.” You continued trying to shut the chat up about the subject, giving them info that would hopefully not be incriminating and satisfy them enough.

That didn’t work.

“Okay, fine!” You threw your hands up, slouching down in your seat as the chat continued their tirade, “I will admit; I’d be lying if I said I didn’t find him attractive in the slightest. Of course that stays between us stream!” you point your finger at the camera as if to chastise everyone watching, hoping it did in fact stay on the stream. Of course, that was going to be wishful thinking on your part. Tumblr would have this in gif form in seconds.

You watch the chat start to react, laughing at the array of messages and emojis appearing.

_Kray_Kray_Kray: PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE HAS THAT CLIP NOW_

_FlubRub_WooWoo: I will go down with this shit_

_BrownMan: I_ _’m so telling_

_Jemmie42: <3<3<3<3MY SHIPS_

_KatieKat: You may want to start checking who watches these (Y/N)_

You do a double take as Katie’s message rolls by, scrolling up to the familiar screen name a couple before it. “Are you fucking kidding me? Ray, you sneaky shit!” a few seconds later you receive a text, face burning as you read _‘we all watch your shit kid_ _’_ from Geoff, hearing his laughter somewhere in the back of your mind as you stare at the camera. “The entirety of Achievement Hunter are assholes. Good night everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this in there somewhere. The bit where it talks about green, purple, black, and white refers to your character's channel colours: purple, black, and white like on that phone earlier, and AH green. 
> 
> Like I said, not to happy with this one but I'm no professional. Just doing this for fun. Thanks for the read and please feel free to comment, leave kudos, subscribe or nothing at all. Have a lovely day.


	5. You're My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff drinks a lot. You’re a competitive drinker. Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is where it's started to get more connective in terms of story. Plot lines are actually becoming a thing now. I am happy.
> 
> Not sure how I felt about this one but hey progress right? Thanks to everyone for sticking around so far. I am no professional. This is for fun. Thank you and enjoy.

“Sup nerd!” you heard Michael yell as you got out of your car, looking up to find him walking towards you with Lindsey, sizing up the car as he did, “This new? We don’t have to play chauffer all the time now?” he asked as Lindsey came up to hug you.

You roll your eyes as Lindsey pulls away with a laugh, “You only get away with being a dick cause it’s your fucking birthday,” you say as you give him a hug, being lifted off the ground slightly as he laughs, “you Jersey fuck.” With a ruffle of his hair, the two lead you inside the apartment, a warm greeting given by the rest of the party.

You're pulled up by the rest of the AH guys, being immersed into a conversation about who could drink more; Geoff or Gavin. “Oh Geoff definitely,” you say, stopping Geoff as he lets out a “HA” I Gavin’s direction, “but I reckon I could drink more than Geoff.” The man looks at you for a second, stunned by your response before letting out a hearty Geoff laugh.

“Yeah kid, keep telling yourself that.” He says, wiping a tear from his eye, “Never heard anything more wrong.”

You cross your arms smirking at the older bloke, not even phased by his amusement, “Try me.”

You’re greeted with an amused smile before he shakes his head, holding out his hand to shake. “Let’s see what you got.” Hashing out the details, you agreed to tallying with Ray every time a new drink was taken, figuring it would be easier to keep track of. You both started with a couple of shot before you feel a tug on your arm, finding Lindsey by your side nodding in the other direction.

She grabs you by the shoulders and starts to steer you away throwing something about "girl talk" at the boys behind you. You do a drive by of the drinks, grabbing a beer as you went by. "So," Lindsey starts as she leads you through the apartment, arm thrown around your shoulder, "you gonna tell me about that stream thing?" She asked as you stepped out onto the balcony, and into Austin's night air.

You groan, slumping down in one of the seats they'd put out, popping the cap of the bottle, "How many of you actually saw that?" You hear a laugh enter the balcony, looking up to see Ashley and Barb entering the fray with a unison answer of “a lot.”

“Well, at least Ryan hasn’t seen it.” Ashley supplies, trying to find some sort of comfort for you, ever the mum friend to you. Barbara smiled and took a seat next to you, throwing an arm around your shoulder, “It wouldn’t be so bad if he did though? I’d definitely be happy.” You’d come to realise she was the biggest fangirl when it came to team mad science. Yeah. That’s your team name now.

With a laugh you try to elbow her in the ribs, missing as she hops up and out of reach as you reply, “You and my brother both.” You’re reminded of your brother’s reaction to your new job, finding out in no time about his love for Achievement Hunter. He was quick to jump on the Ryan x (Y/N) train when he started seeing the videos you were in, joining Barbara and he constant badgering.

Gavin’s loud vocals bring you out of your silent reverie, joining the current world as a shot glass is thrust into your line of sight. When did he even get out here? “Drink!” is all he says as you take the glass, huffing as you give into Gavin-pressure. He grins happily before disappearing inside again, job apparently done with one shot of vodka.

You stop in with Ray after your chat, bringing your shot tally to four and drinks to one.

Later on as you’re in a heated debate with Miles and Kerry over “which was better; Dark Knight or Dark Knight Rises?”, you going with Dark Knight because come on Joker, you find another shot being put in your face, Michael yelling at you to drink. You don’t even bat an eye as you down it, returning to your argument about how Dark Knight Rises dragged on too much.

Stopping in with Ray, your total shots as five, drinks at two.

This continues, the lads apparently on your side of the battle as they continue to supply you with drinks, Ryan periodically stepping in with a bottle of water and food.

The third time he appears you can’t help but laugh, appreciative of his kindness and amused at the same time. “I didn’t know I had two mothers.” You say, taking a swig of water and a bite whatever food he gave you, something with cheese in it, “a beared second mother at that.”

He shrugs, taking a drink of his all too Ryan Diet Coke, “Just making sure I don’t lose you to too much alcohol poisoning.” He taps you on the head with a smile, “don’t want those brain cells going to waste.”

You laugh, grabbing his hand to stop it from poking you, “So you only want me for my brain is that it?” you ask, mock hurt on your face, though it’s ruined with your grinning.

He laughs, head tilting to the side as he looks down at you, “Nah.” He leans closer, voice lower so you could only hear him, “It’s just one of your many good qualities.” He winks, your cheeks heating up and not just because of the alcohol you’d been consuming.

You both look down, noticing your hands still together before letting go, laughing it off in minor embarrassment. “I’m gonna go talk to Lindsey I think.” You say, looking up at him with a smile as he does the same.

“I think I’ll go see how Jack’s doing.” He points over his shoulder and you nod, parting ways with an awkward smile. You soon find yourself surrounded by Barb, Ashley and Lindsey, who may or may not have watched the whole thing happen, a new drink in hand.

By the end of the night you were drunkenly sprawled out on the couch with Gavin in the same state on the other end. The numbers of people starting to dwindle as they were heading off, Lindsey wondering what to do with you in your drunken stupor. “I’ll be fine. It’s not like I live far.” You attempted to stand up, muttering a nope as you fell back onto the sofa, losing your balance.

Ryan shook his head, amused by how eager you were to beat Geoff at his own game. In the end Ray lost count, making the whole thing useless now. He gave you credit though, you did pretty well considering your opponent was now slumped in a chair, head resting in his crossed arms on the dining room table, passed out as he mumbled unintelligibly. “I got her.” He says, pulling your sleeping form up and into his arms, jacket draped over you.

Lindsey walked you both out, opening the car door as you were placed in the back seat, waving Ryan off as he backed out of their driveway. He contemplated dropping you home as you started to nod off in the passenger seat. He brushed that idea aside, realising he didn’t know where your house keys were and wasn’t about to start feeling you up to find out.

He settled on giving you his bed for the night, figuring it would be better to have someone with you were you to start violently vomiting at some point. That and he had to let the babysitter off work.

As he parked the car he figured it would be better to get the babysitter out before bringing you in, avoiding the awkwardness of a half conscious person stumbling into his house. He also didn’t know if he knew who you were, wanting to avoid another “that’s (Y/T/N)!” moment.

As they went through the standard “kids are in bed” talk and pay, he wondered how he was going to get you upstairs without incident. It was a bit of a cartoon moment as he attempted different positions before just deciding to carry you up, no complaint from your half-awake self as you rested your head against his shoulder.

He placed you on the bed, pulling off your shoes before tucking you in, feeling dad Ryan start to kick in. “You’re my best friend for life.” You say happily as you roll to face where he’s standing before dozing off, smile still on your face. He pulls the covers up, stopping as you start to mumble, “Thanks Ry.” He barely catches, smiling as he brushes your hair from your face.

“My pleasure (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a thing now. So Ryan is a dad in this. I don't mention anything about his wife really, maybe much later on but not yet. I don't know if I want that to be a plot thing or not. Probably not. This is supposed to be light and fluffy dammit! 
> 
> So yeah. Want to clarify that the reader is around 25 here. Just so that's in there somewhere. It'll make sense later. I think. I have a plan. 
> 
> Alright thank you for reading. Thanks to those who have left kudos or subbed or anything. Just thanks for being here. More on dad Ryan in the next chapter.


	6. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finds out one of your weaknesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Ryan the Dad Guy to make his debut in this fic. This was an idea before the story was an idea. So yeah I don;t know how it's turned out but I like it so here it is.
> 
> Thank you thank you thank you for reading this train wreck, honestly I almost didn't want to start posting any of this for fear of it being absolutely crap. But I'm gauging it isn't completely since people are actually reading and such. So thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and subbing it makes me feel a whole lot better.
> 
> So anyway enjoy.
> 
> (EDIT: I edited all chapters so instead of (Y/Y/N) for your YouTube name it's (Y/T/N) because I know if people use that interactive extension it gets glitchy and if you've got (Y/N) in there from something else it becomes (Y/Y/N)) instead. Except with your name not mine. Anyway. Continue.)

You wake up to the sound of birds chirping, turning over to see the sun peering through the curtains of the window as you stretch your body, pulling yourself into a sitting position. Bad move you think, staring at a spot on the floor as you wait for the room to stop spinning. Catching sight of your phone on the unfamiliar bedside table you snatch it up, attempting to checking the time and your notifications.

You regret that decision as suddenly the light of a thousand suns, dropping the phone on the floor as you try to rub the black spots from your vision. Groaning you slump back under the covers of not-your-bed, burying your face in the pillow. ‘This is nice,’ you think with a smile, taking a deep breath of a familiar scent.

You’re suddenly up and out of the bed, realising your situation. “The fuck am I?” you look around the room, finding your phone where you dropped it before exiting not-your-bedroom. You hear

You crept into what you thought might be the lounge room, looking for any signs of life. “Nice to see you’re still alive.” Your head whips around, finding Ryan sitting at a dining room table with an amused smirk, coffee in hand. You let out whatever breath you’d been holding, collapsing in the seat across from him in a heap, head against your crossed arms. He nudges you, trying to get you to look up, “You need coffee?”

Propping your chin on your arms you look up at him, feeling like death could take you now you knew who’s bed you had slept in. “Need IV.”

Ryan sets about making your drink, chuckling you groan in pain, rubbing your temples. He turns to ask something, stopping as he notices something behind you with an amused smile, “Morning buddy.” He says, causing you to turn around, finding a small boy behind you. Tanner if you remembered correctly.

He covers his eyes with a gasp, Ryan laughing as he does, and you feel your heart swell. Deciding to play along you scratch your head, starting to gaze around the room, “I could have sworn there was someone here a second ago!” you smile as he giggles, moving to stand and walk around, “Where on earth did he go?” you ask, looking behind curtains and furniture.

Ryan watches Tanner's hands leave his face with a giggle as he begins to follow you around, staying out of what he thinks is your line of vision. You’ve just come up from under a table when you turn around and gasp as the small blonde boy finally lets you see him, giggling as he waves his arms about yelling “I’m right here!” with a bright smile. 

You giggle with his, poking him on the nose with a “boop” and making him laugh more. “So what might your name be?” you ask, knowing how weird it can be for strangers to know you already.

His face lights up and he points a thumb at his chest, “My name’s Tanner and I’m 3-years-old.” He replies, pride all over his face at knowing the answer, “Who are you?” he asks, excited by having a new friend.

You hear Ryan chuckle a little from his place in the kitchen and you send him a smile before turning back to Tanner with your reply, “Well then Tanner. My name’s (Y/N) and I’m 25-years-old.” He smiles up at you, looking way too energetic for 8am.

“Alright T-man,” Ryan finally cuts in, gaining the young boys attention, “I think it’s time for breakfast, don’t you?” without a second of hesitation he shoots away from you, joining his dad as they go about the Sunday morning routine.

After Tanner is settled in, breakfast finished and clothes changed, Ryan finally hands you a coffee, laughing a little at your need for caffeine. He knew the feeling after all.

You lean your forearms on the counter next to Ryan as you both watch Tanner plop down on the couch in front of the TV. “So,” the man next to you asks as you finally take a long awaited sip of coffee, feeling life enter your body again, “that was quite the show you put on.”

You shrug, shoving Ryan in the shoulder at how amused he is, “What can I say? Kids love me.” With a self-satisfied smirk you take another sip of your coffee, almost choking and ruining the triumphant moment with a coughing fit.

“What an alluring image,” Ryan says with a laugh, you glaring at him as you finally gain control of your lungs again. With a self-satisfied smirk he takes a sip of his coffee. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t praying the same thing wouldn’t happen to him, ruining his triumphant moment. It worked. “So, what makes you so good with kids anyway?”

With a bit of thought you let out a huff of a laugh, “Grew into it I suppose.” You start, reminiscing on years of working with kids, “dance teaching, coaching, looking after, my nieces and nephews,” with a shrug you look down at the counter, tapping the side of the mug in your hands, “I’ve just learnt a few things is all.”

Ryan nods, staring down at you in thought, “Do you want kids some day?” he asks, internalising his thought of you being a good mother.

“If I find the right person then, I would yeah.” You smile up at him, receiving one in return before you both avert your gazes quickly, wondering where all that came from. You sit in a minute of silence, looking down at your coffee, before a thought occurs to you. “How do you do it?” You ask, swishing the dark liquid around in your mug. “The whole single parent thing I mean.”

Ryan mimics your actions, taking a sip of his drink as he thinks on it. “Honestly? I have no clue what I’m doing most of the time,” he continues to stare down at his mug, amused smile on his face, “I just make it up as I go along.”

You laugh, somewhere in the back of your mind expecting that response, “Well, it seems to be working for you then,” you say, continuing to laugh for a moment before a thought comes to mind. You look around for the second child, as if would the toddler would magically appear before you, finding no trace, “I’m guessing Lilly is asleep then?” you ask, glancing up as Ryan.

“Yeah,” he started to say, interrupted by a cry as if on cue, “Never mind.” You laugh, following him as he got up to take care of his daughter. You smile as you watch Ryan look down at his daughter, the most loving of expressions on his face, “Hey there sleepy head.” You almost laugh at the voice he uses, reminding yourself to bug him about it at work.

He lifts her up, propping the almost 1-year-old on his hip with minimal effort, moving to stand next to you. “Lilly, there’s someone here that wants to meet you okay?” he says softly, the toddler blinking up at him owlishly before her big blue eyes drift over to you, “This is (Y/N). Be nice to her.”

With a smile you lean in a little and she continues to blink up at you as you greet her, “Hey little princess.” Suddenly a grin appears on her face, a cute giggle following soon after. Your smile widens at the successful exchange, “Lilly. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” She continues to smile, a new bout of giggles erupting as you poke her lightly on the nose with a “boop” before the girl is transferred to your arms.

Ryan watches with a smile as you continue to talk to his giggling daughter, the most loving of expressions on your face. And as he and the kids, much to their dismay, drop you home, watching as you give them both a kiss on the head and a bear hug, he can feel his heart swell in his chest.  

“Just saying Geoff,” Ryan started as he walked into work the next day, “don’t leave your kid alone with (Y/N). You won’t get her back.”

You look up at him from your place on the couch, scoffing in reply as the guys in the room laugh. “Not my fault your kids love me.” You say, turning back to your twitter feed, missing the loving expression on his face as he recalls the day before.

They’re not the only ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have botched the kids ages a little. Not sure. This is just fiction anyway so it doesn't really matter that much. So that's that. I hope it was enjoyable. If not well I tried. This is after all only for fun and I am no professional. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed send a kudos my way to let me know I'm doing something right. Thank you so much.
> 
> EDIT: I started uni this trimester so I'm sorry I haven't posted in ages. I'm trying my best here. I'm also in the process of rewriting a bit of it possibly but I'll continue with this story right now since it isn't definitely going to change. Thanks for your patience.


End file.
